


More than words

by Odestaholyship



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Noorhelm - Freeform, SKAM, noora x william
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship
Summary: Anonymous asked: "Hey, could you maybe write about William's thoughts when he realized that he was in love with Noora? Thanks!"





	

Falling in love had never been a priority of mine. It always seemed too complicated, too time-consuming, something of a bore. There’s a possibility I had never been properly in love. Sure, I had loved a girl or two in my own way, but I’m not sure if I even know what truly loving someone feels like.

And now I’m looking at you, and it feels different than what I’m used to. More real, more vulnerable: each of your smiles makes my gut twist in a way that makes me fee like I’m free-falling, and it’s fucking terrifying.

For a moment it looks like you’ve almost forgotten that I’m in the room with you: your eyes are locked on your own fingers on the guitar strings, trying to remember the right notes.

And then you look up at me, your features light up with a smile, and you're so fucking beautiful. 

Your fingers finally find the right notes, and you start plucking away at familiar melody of a song that I can’t name anymore. The lyrics glide off your lips in a soft tone that somehow manages to make me feel completely at ease. A smile twitches at the corners of your mouth when you catch me staring, and suddenly it feels like I’m free-falling off the damn sky again.

_“- but if you only knew how easy it would be to show me how you feel, more than words is all you had to do to make it real-”_

Your voice has lost all of its former playfulness, and it truly sounds like the lyrics are your own thoughts that you’re just trying to get out of your head. Your gaze on mine is almost invasive, but it doesn’t bother me - it just makes me want to sit here forever, looking at you.  

_“- then you wouldn’t have to say that you love me, ‘cause I’d already know.”_

Your eyes are locked on mine, and for a brief moment I forget where I am: when, where. For that blissful little moment I forget everything but your name.  _Noora._

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! comments are much appreciated :) xx


End file.
